This invention relates in general to multi-function control mechanisms and, in particular, to a single lever multi-function control system.
More specifically, this invention relates to a uni-lever control system for selectively actuating accessory equipment associated with a vehicle.
In the operation of auxiliary equipment associated with a vehicle, for example, earth moving equipment such as a crawler tractor having dozer blades, loader buckets or ripper teeth, a number of operations are required to maintain control of the vehicle as well as to effect the many different positioning adjustments required to effectively use the auxiliary equipment. To perform these multiple controls for the earth moving vehicle, as well as the auxiliary equipment, in many applications control levers are provided for effecting each separate function of the vehicle and the auxiliary equipment. The provision of separate control levers for each functional movement results in a large number of control levers producing mounting problems due to space requirements, creating a substantial source of noise in the vehicle cab, and becoming a potential source of confusion and hazards to the machine operator.
In order to minimize the number of levers required to control the vehicle and the auxiliary equipment, multi-function control mechanisms have been utilized. These multi-functional control mechanisms minimize the number of individual control levers required through the use of a single lever to selectively actuate the controlled function. In this manner the single multi-function control lever can actuate related functions of the vehicle and/or auxiliary equipment.
The uni-lever systems for controlling multiple functions which have been previously utilized, require compound linkages and/or pivotal connections involving complex linkage to accomplish the multi-function control. Such systems require a resilient boot to seal out the objectional noises transmitted through the control mechanism and present an unacceptable appearance. These resilient boots quickly deteriorate losing their noise damping capabilities and become objectional in appearance. The present invention in an improved uni-lever multiple-function control mechanism which eliminates the necessity of complex or compound linkage as well as a noise damping resilient boot.